Back to Dulest Kingdom
by Fantasy Trickster
Summary: He's been called back to save a life. But it may not be all that it seems. RR
1. Who Are You ?

A/N: Don't hurt me this is my first Yu-gi-ho fanfict so please, if it stinks don't hurt me. O.K now that that was said I can tell you some about the Daughter of Pegasus the title is so not doing my story any justice I just really didn't know what to call it so that is all you need to know. It would spoil the story if I told you anymore. O.K have fun reading my fict. 

"So that's Pegasus's castle." "Weave seen it a 100 times before Yu-gi what's the big deal." Joey said as he smacked his food. "Why don't you close your mouth" Mai said as she looked at Joey with a discussed look on her face. "Didn't your mother teach you manners" Mai said giving he a side words glance. " No she was never around" Joey said as he continued to smack his food just to make Mai mad. " What did she leave knowing that you had such bad manners". "No my parents divorced when I was little". "Oh" Mai said in a nonchalant way. 

"Well tomorrow we will enter Pegasus's castle, and I will duel him for my grandpa back" Yu-gi said with determination in his voice. " Well be careful we don't know what Pegasus has up his sleeve." "I heard that Pegasus keeps some weird and wonderful things in his castle." Bakura says. "What are you talking about." Mia said. "Well it is said that Pegasus keeps the worlds most beautiful thing in the world in his causal." Said Bakura "What like a piece of jeweraly or a person." Tea said looking at Bakura with that I'm interested look. "Or maybe it's the worlds biggest Buffet." Joey said everybody sweatdroped and fell over anime style. "Joey how stupid can you get." Mai asked "HAY!" Joey yelled as he made a fist. "Will you to stop it." Yu-gi said as he came between the two people about to kill each other. "I think they like each other" Tresten said. "Me like him/her no way" Joey and Mai said at the same time. Both were about to kill Tresten when Tea said "Bakura what is the most beautiful thing in the world?". " I don't know there has just been this rumor going around the island". "What does the rumor say Bakura". Yu-gi asked " Well according to my sources," " Oh so now you have surceases" Tristan said. "As I was saying it is said that a very old man was released from the casual because he was about to die, he supposedly run it to some duelist, and the duelist were asking about what Pegasus kept in his casual and the old man told them. That in side the casual lived the most beautiful thing in the world, and supposedly after that the man died." "Well maybe it can give Tea and Mia some Beauty tips," Tristan said. Tea and Mia were about to kill Tristen when all of a sudden a clocked figured ran out of the forest and in to there camp. The figure was closely flowed by 2 of Pegasus's guards. All of a sudden the figure was caught by the guards. "Let me go!" the figure said. The figure turned its head to each of the guards and in a split second the figure flipped over the guards' shoulders and was released from their grip. The figure put it's hands to the guard's necks and in an another second the guards passed out cold. "Wow!" Joey said as he starred in aw. "Who are you" Yu-gi asked the clocked figure. " The less you know about me the better" the figure said as they turned around and started to walk away. 'There is a funny way that person walks' yu-gi though looking at the figure. The figure wore a blue clock and had on knee high blue boots. "The way there dressed looks formulae to." Yu-gi though. All of a sudden it hit yu-gi like a ton of bricks "Kaiba" Yu-gi said in barley a whisper. Yu-gi mentally slapped him self for not seeing it sooner that's why the person looked so formulae the way they were walking away and the way the clock ruffed behind them. 'Wait" Yu-gi yelled after the figure. "What' the figure asked. "Are you part of the Kaiba family?" Yu-gi inquired. "No" "but I did know them and I plan to get back both kaiba and his brother". "Why?" Joey asked. "I have my reasons". The figure said. Yu-gi was looking at the figure. "Are you a duelist?" "No," "Then how are you going to rescue Kaiba" Joey asked. " Believe me there is not an inch of that casual I don't know." After that the figure disappeared in to the shadows of the forest to the casual.

The Next Day 

Every body woke up and walked to Pegasus's casual. At the door they met one of Pegasus's guards. "Do you have your 10 star chips" the guard asked Joey, Yu-gi, Bakura, and Mai walked up and gave the guard their 10 star chips. The guard put all of their star chips in to the slots in the lock on the causal door. After a sec. The door opened in that slow crappy way that it always does. All of them went in to the casual everybody was thinking about the duel that lay before them. All but Bakura his mind was on the figure that had come in to the cape yesterday because in there brief meeting bakura's millennium ring had been pointing to the figure and science they knew were all 7 millennium items were it didn't make any science. Bakura's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice. " Well well if it isn't little Yu-gi and his friends." The group turned around and came face to face with Pegasus. " So you finally made it to my casual very good" Pegasus said clapping his hands lightly. "So which one of you will I be dueling first?" Pegasus asked. Yu-gi was about to step forward when out of no were the clocked figured from yesterday, jumped in front of Pegasus. "Who are you and what are you doing in my casual" Pegasus said to the figure. " Of all the people you should know exactly who I am" the figure said. " No I don't know who you are now live before I call my guards. " You really don't know" the figure said. 

Dun dun dun so who is the clocked figure? And what do they want with Pegasus? Find out next chapter. Dun dun dun. 

Ok that was weird I just had to do that for some reason unknow to me I hope you like it . It was may first yu-gi-ho fict so It must stink. Oh well please R+R 


	2. The Figure Reviled

In Death I Will Prevail 

A.N Ok now that I'm getting of my lazy butt and writing this chapter I should tell you a little about this story. I know that you people will be mad at me but I have to use the English names I'm sorry but I can not have a guy named after a car. I am also going from the English version because I couldn't fined out about the Japanese version. Please don't hurt me I tried I really did. OH one more thing Kaiba has brown hair in this I couldn't stand it if he had green. Ok thank you for listing. On with the story. 

Chapter 2 

Pegasus stud in place and looked the figure over after a minuet he spoke. "I demand you tell me who you are right now before my guards take you and look you in the dungeon." "Oh well I just have to do what must be don before I go". The figure held up its hand to Pegasus. The figures hand did what looked like a move to make Pegasus come to them but instead of Pegasus moving three cards came into there hand. The figure through the cards up and they flowed in front of the figure. The figure held out both of their hands and all of a sudden a bright light came from the cards and three bright lights came. In another second three bodes came in to view and the lights went in to the bodes.

The bodes fell to the ground and the group recognized them as Seto kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, And yugi's grandpa. Yugi ran to his grandpas side as his grandfather began to wake up. Kaiba and Mokubasloy came to and say were they were. After a while kaiba spoke "Yugi did you set us free?" Kaiba asked looking a yugi. " No it was them" Yugi said pointing at the figure. Pegasus was looking at the figure in aw " I demaned you tell me who you are!" Pegasus shouted. " Of all the people to for get me it was you, you should be ashamed." I have no clue who you are now tell me or I will be forced to hurt or maby even kill you" Pegasus said. "Fine I'll tell you who I am but reallize that you my be in for a big surprise" The figure said. And In one quick motion the figure did a back flip an the cape came off. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A.N Ha you though I was going to stop but I'm not so ha) 

The figure laned and there in frount of every one was a girl. She had long brown hair that was tied up on eather sied of her hade in a bun with aponey tail coming out of the center of the buns on eather side of her hade. She wor a teal top the the slevas hung down by her sholders (Think princess Jasmine's top from Aladdin) She wor a mini skirt that was dark blue and knee high boots that matched the skirt. Everone stared in aw at the girl who looked about Kaibas age not only was she built perfictly with a great form but she had the worlds most beautiful green eyes. 

" What the hell are you doing here" Pegasus yelled as he looked at the girl. "You know her". " you know this wonderful, beautiful woman." Joey asked as he staried at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Of chorse he knows me, right" "You, I though I looked you in your room." "Well lets just say I got out" the girl said in a beautiful voice. " Why did he lock you in your room" Yugi asked the girl. Because I know to much" the girl said "Gaurds get her now " Pegasus yelled. Pegasus's gards ran in and srounded the girl "ok lets see theres 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 , 9, 10 of you and one of me" the girl said before she continued " whats a poor girl to do' she said as she puled out a hankerchif from her shirt. " oh no I'm cauched" she said as the grurds started to close on no her "but not quit" she said as she snezzed and disippered in to thin air. "were did she go" Pegasus said as he looked around. "yoo_hoo is all they hered and looked up to see the girl flotting in thin air "get down here now" Pegasus yelled "oh but daddy I'm having so much fun.'" . "'Daddy !" every one yelled as they looked at the girl and then at Pegasus. "She's your daughter" Seto Kaiba said clear shock written all over his face. " Of corse she is and you should know that" "How should I know you have a daughter" . " Oh My you don't rember your own…" 

Ha I'm going to stop there so :P just a little though I got one of the lines from a move I was watching on T.V and I did't get the titel so it'so it's no mine just to let you know. E mail me if you have any questions at sakura52953@hotmail.com thanks bye! 


	3. Forgoten in a day and one to many memori...

In Death I will prevail  
  
  
  
A/N Ok so I have no reviews that's ok I'm a little hurt but that's the way life is. I am still going on with my story and I hope that if someone does end up reading it that they really like it because I am working really hard to make this story great. Do people even read the a/n any way oh well on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh my Kaiba you don't remember your own." "Shut up!" The girl who was flowing in midair said before he could finish. "Why don't you miss your one and only..."" Just shut up!" The girl said before Pegasus could finish again. " I made him forget me for a reason and I don't what him to know me again". "Oh, well isn't that sweet" Pegasus said. "But I'm going to enjoy this" he said as he uncovered his Millenium eye in two more seconds the girl fell to the ground it seemed that Pegasus had put the girl in a bind that she couldn't get out of. "Now lets see if Kaiba doesn't remember then lets see what Kara remembers," Pegasus said as he walks over to the girl. Looked at her with his millenium eye as if he was looking it to her solo with that freaky eye and all of a sudden a screen was flowing in mid air as the memories of Kaiba's past began to play.  
  
Memories  
  
A 3-year-old Kara sits on a chair waiting for something. All of a sudden 4 adults walk in with a 3 year old Seto Kaiba " Well here she is" a blonde haired woman who was also the person from the picture in Pegasus's dinning room, said, everyone watching took to be Kara's mom said and Pegasus wife. " Oh she is Beautiful" said another woman that was seto's mother. And then Seto's father looked at Pegasus and said, " this engagement will work out fine". Then Seto's mother spoke again "Seto dear," she said bending down to his level. "This is the girl you will be marring when you get older". Then the blonde haired woman said " Well I think we should leave them alone so they can get to know each other' Kara's mom said as the adults walked out. After the adults are out of the room Seto starts to walk around the chair that Kara is setting in and is looking over Kara. " Do you talk?" A 3-year- old Seto asked a 3-year-old Kara. "Yes I do " Kara replied " Well come on let go do something" Seto said as he began to walk a way when he realized that Kara wasn't flowing him. "Are you coming?" He asked, " I was told not to leave this spot " Kara said as she looked at her hands " Well I don't care come on" He said dragging her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(New memories)  
  
In an amazing ball room with a lot of kids dancing, making it look like some thing very special had happened that day and was being said with a big celebration. We see A 6-year-old Kara tap-dancing in the middle of a big group of girls while all of the girls are clapping there hands to the beat of the music that was being played. We see a 6-year-old Seto standing by a set of large chair, in which his mother and father are sitting. We also see a very young Mokuba Kaiba in his mother's arms. The song ends and everyone claps. Kara's mom stands up in a dark blue evening gown that sweeps the floor that complements her eyes so well. After a moment she gets everyone attention and says " Thank you all for coming to my Daughters 6th birthday. And now this next song will be a new song written in honor of my wonderful daughters birthday." Everyone claps as the song starts (This song is the song hear when jack and rose, are in the lower class on Titanic) Then Kara's mom raises her hand to speak again, "And lets make this even better." She posed for a moment to keep everybody in sapience. "Everybody must have a partner." After she finished and sat down then noticing that Kara was looking at her for some sort of sing Kara's mother did a head motion toward Seto, which Kara got the hint and walked up to him. "Come on" Kara said to Seto as she garbed his hand. "What?" he asked, "Dance with me" she said as she dragged him on to the dance floor. "But" Seto protested as Kara keep dragging him to the dance floor "What can't dance?" Kara asked looking at him with a glint in her eye "Yes I can dance" Seto said in a very stern voice. "Then come on." Kara said as she dragged Seto on to the dance floor. "Now this hand goes here." Kara said as she took Seto's hand and placed it on her waist then took his other hand in her's . Then Kara began to lead the dance. After about half of the song Seto was getting used to the dance and more comfortable about holding Kara's hand. When all of a sudden the huge glass windows on one end of the ballroom shattered. While huge Fifty foot tall steal colored houses that looked like they were made of water came charging through the room like a heard of wild bull's. The seconded the glass shattered Seto garbed Kara warped his arms around her and ran for cover but when the Houses came Seto tripped and fell on his back the houses missing him and Kara by one inch. After the ordeal everyone in the ballroom was on the floor unconscious, non-of them hurt from the impact of the glass (no one was hit by the horses). Kara came to just enough to see she was on top of Seto and he had his arms around her protecting her from any harm. Before Kara fell unconscious she wondered who had caused the ordeal. But if Kara had looked around she would have seen A black haired ruby red eyed boy who was looking at her with intent to kill the one who had protected her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ New memory  
  
  
  
A seven-year-old Kara ran through the back garden of the casual trying to get away from her black haired red eyed attacker. A few feet away we see Seto Kaiba in a tree drawing a picture of a bird that was in front of him. He spots Kara as she ran by and decided to check things out. Seto jumps from tree to tree to check up to Kara and her attacker. Finally Kara is corned in front of a tree by her attacker. Her attacker is nonother than the black haired red eyed prince of Celotopia an island 500,000 miles out of the Comitta Sea. The prince is trying to kiss Kara when all of a sudden she is scoped up in someone's arms and brought up to a tree branch (does that tell you who it is ^_^). "Seto what are you doing out here". Kara asked sill in Kaiba's grasp. "I was sitting it a tree and saw you run by" He said as he began to walk back to his drawing. Little did he know that Kara was right behind him. When he finally sat down he got a clean sheet of paper drawing what Kara looked like when he saw her up agents the tree. Kara was wearing a dark blue dress that looked like the selves were torn off, the center looked like it was ripped out and the bottom was torn he was looking at the picture when it was don when he heard. "Is that how you see me" Kaiba nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kara's voice behind him "No that's just how you are dressed." He said in a stutter. " No that's how I looked after I was caught by that stupid prince the first time". "At one time my dress was hole," she said as she looked at kaiba. "Really?" Kaiba asked "Yes why do you like seeing me in very little clothing." She asked as she bent down with a huge smile. And most likely for the first time in Kaiba's life he blushed and looked away from Kara "Ummmm." He said as he tried not to look at Kara. But about a second latter Kaiba heard a fit of laughter start up beside him. "What's so funny?" he asked Kara "You your as red as a tomato." Kara said as she kept on laughing. "You know one day we will be getting married and you'll have to get used to me like this maybe even in a little less" Kara said as she kept on laughing. But it didn't last long because Seto kissing her cut her laughter short. This just shocked Kara and a second later Seto pulled away and started to walk away (that is in to another tree of corse). "What was that for" Kara asked as she saw him walking away. "Must I tell you everything, your not my wife yet you know" he said as he walked off leaving a blushing Kara behind.  
  
New memoirs  
  
A seven-year-old Kara is at the dockets in duelist kingdom as if she is waiting for something. Kara looks up and sees a boat coming toward the dock. "Mom, Dad there here there here" She shouted. Kara ran to the end of the dock as the boat pulled in and a ramp came down in a foot of hitting Kara but she did't care. Kaibe's Parents walk down the Ramp. Kaibas mother is holding Mokuba in her arms. Seto follows after. When they get off the boat and on to the docks they all great each other and start walking to the castle. Seto gets off the boat and is stands on the dock when Kara walks up to him. 'Hi" She said "Hi" he said not looking up "Why wont you look at me" Kara asked as she looked at him." No reason." then look ate me" She said lifting up his chin. Seto's berth caught in his through when he saw her Kara was wearing a dark blue one strapped dress that went to her ankles and her blue heels completed the outfit. "What?" she asked as she looked at him? Seto looked her up and down his jaw was hanging down. "Ok close your mouth and lets go" Kara said as she closed his mouth and walked to the castle.  
  
Once they were in the castle Kara pulled Seto aside and took him to the living room. "Why did you bring me here". He asked, "Well I have some thing I want to give you." Kara said as she sat next to him and brought out a duel monster card and gave it to him. "What's this?" he asked, as he looked at it confused. My dad is making up this new game called duel monster. This is one of the most powerful cards it's called the blue eyes white dragon. Please take it." "Oh ok Kara" He said as he put it in to his pocket and looked at Kara who had a big simile on her face. Before Seto knew what he was doing he fond him self-kissing Kara. Little did he know that that was the last time he would ever see Kara or at least we think?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ New memoirs  
  
An eight-year -old Kara stands in the middle of a magical circle one a balcony that has waves crashing up the sides. All of a sudden a silver beam shot from the circle. When all the light died down Kara opened her eyes and walked into the room off the balcony. "So how did it go" a girl with black hair and teal eyes asked. "It's don nana," Kara said to the woman who looked like she was 24. "Are you going to be all right Kara I mean having Seto Kaiba forget you that's very brave of you. You loved him and he loved you right." "Yes that's right only. Oh nana." Kara said as she ran over and cried in her lap. "Ssshhh it's ok my dear it will be alright don't worry I'm sure that one day you will see him again." The girl called nana said as she patted Kara on the back." Are you sure I mean the only thing he has that will remind him of me is The Blue Eyes White Dragon card I gave him." "And I'm sure that's a card he will never forget." The girl called Nana looked down at the young girl crying in her lap. Ever science the evil spirit fully took over her fathers body (Kara's dad Pegasus that is) And sent her mother to the shadow realm Kara had wanted to make this boy Seto Kaiba forget her and now that it was don nana understood why. Kara had fallen hard in love with a pair of blue eyes the eyes of the boy Seto Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
When the memories were over everyone looked at Kaiba who had a shocked look on his face.  
  
  
  
A/N ok so that's chapter 3 I hope you like and please tell all your friends about my story AND PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
